Semiconductor production equipment, such as a plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PE-CVD) systems, plasma etching systems, and sputtering systems, are used extensively throughout the production of modern day electronic devices. This semiconductor production equipment may contain a processing chamber lined with a dielectric material that contains a plasma inside the processing chamber. Due to the plasma having a higher electrical potential than the sidewalls of the processing chamber, breakdown of the dielectric material may occur causing a micro-arc inside the processing chamber. In some cases, the micro-arcing causes contaminants from the processing chamber sidewall to collect on a wafer being processed in the processing chamber resulting in a defective wafer.